Accursed Desire
by dark-dragon101
Summary: Four of dark. Four of light. One of want. The other of need. What will happen, when the two meet? It's not meant to happen, it's wrong. It always is, as love is strong. But what happens, if a force is greater? Heartbreak ensues, as you will find out later


**_Chapter 1: Reminiscence of Beginnings_**

_Well, here goes...this is my first Yu-gi-oh fic (Yay!) so i'm really excited about it. I don't really like writing authors notes (as I have nothing to say most of the time) so ill just let you read the story. It will turn into a yaoi fic later on, but I don't know how yaoi it will be, so its rated M just to be safe. Comments are welcomed and encouraged (as all authors love comments!), especially critisicm (as long as it's constructed, of course -) _

_**Disclamer: **All original Yu-gi-oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and all my own characters belong to me! mwhaha!_

_/- - - - -\_

_**Unmatchable powers….**_

_**Immortality empowered ….**_

Dark eyes surveyed the ground below: people caught in the downpour huddling themselves into their jackets, trying to remember where they had parked their vehicles in order to travel home and sleep after a hard day in the outside world.

_Fools. I wonder how one of those mortals would react to their entire lower body being trapped under a large rock, with a blunt knife conveniently placed in their hand…then they would know the true meaning of a difficult day…_

_**The power of flight…**_

_**And tails of foresight….**_

Black wings unfolded and raised above their owner's head, the quarter-moon adding a slight luminescent sheen to the dampened feathers. A smirk appeared on the pale face; the memories echoing from seemingly nowhere seemed amusing to the dark being crouched high on the roof.

_How stupid were We…to accept something so obviously tainted? We thought We would control the world. Too bad We now are the ones being controlled. _

Bakura took the polished stone he had around his neck and stared at it for what seemed like the millionth time. The stone was a perfect circle, blood red lining the outside with an even darker blue splash in the middle. On the outside, a black jewel of some sort was cut in such a way so it wired around the stone, attaching itself to it near the bottom to finish off in a lethal point. He chain that held it felt heavy on Bakura's neck and shoulders, reminding him of the burden that he held constantly.

_Well, at least now our rage can be detained._

He suddenly let the abnormal jewel free of his hand's grasp , and extended his wings to their full length. He took flight, as no life form could be seen on the dark pavements. His wings leisurely took him between the tall buildings of the city, no purpose evident in his pace. It was the same routine every night, to patrol the city and fulfil his purpose of being. He scanned the shadows, looking for any human form left alone in the dark. His tail swayed behind him, the three spikes that adorned it permanently glowing a pale purple colour.

_Their fate will not be a pleasant one if We find them. Damned We are, but this is our world, and they are mere playthings in it. Humans always think they are superior. The look on their faces is always appealing once they realise otherwise._

Sure enough, a drunken man staggered through an alleyway, barely missing a large trashcan as he fell to the ground. Vodka burned the man's throat as the cursed bottle touched his lips, not caring that his body was now dirtier than before. He muttered something to himself and then laughed, the sound resounding through the enclosed space.

"Pfft, humans. So weak and pathetic they have to rely on a killing drink in order to survive. Quite ironic, don't you think?"

The man clumsily got to his feet, his body turning around in order to find the person who had spoke. His now wide eyes tried in vain to see better in the darkness, but to no avail.

"W-who are ya? Whose there? Show yerself!" His gruff voice repeated itself as it bounced off the walls.

"Now now, if I showed myself then there would be no fun in this would there? Patience is a virtue, you should learn how to use it. It sickens me that humans are too lazy to utilise their abilities, no matter how limited they are." The man suddenly took his vodka bottle and smashed it against the wall, leaving jagged edges he hoped to use as a weapon.

"Come out ya bastard! Ya can't do anythin ta me!"

The laughter that followed the man's statement immediately sobered him up completely, and Bakura elegantly glided to the entrance of the alleyway. The man looked round in horror as dark wings and a draconian tail filled his vision, and his legs no longer felt like his own.

"Do you really believe that? I think with your sudden Enlightenment at who you are presently talking to I would say you are ready to eat your words, are you not?" Bakura advanced towards the man, causing him to fall over once again.

"But…who…why…are ya…death?" The man stuttered out the words as Bakura leaned into him

"Well, you could say that. Except, I am something worse than death. Death will be your ultimate want once I'm done with you." With that, Bakura kissed the man, his eyes going wide with surprise. There was no passion in the kiss, no want. But the man still leaned in, the 'demon's' mouth warm and inviting to him. Bakura tried not to gag as the man's breath was coated with alcohol and other things he did not want to think about. His face was unshaven and rubbed against Bakura's uncomfortably, which caused him to break away.

_At least what's done is done_

Bakura smirked as the man still lay on the ground in shock, and readied his wings to take to the skies once again.  
"Goodbye sweetheart. See you in the dark" Bakura blew a mocking kiss and jumped, his wings elevating him upwards.

He shuddered, but not because of the cold.

_That part of the process is always the most vile. But, at least that idiot will get what he deserved, and by the end of the night he shall know the true meaning of 'eating his own words.' I only wish there was a better method in order to cast dark magic upon mortals._

His pointed ears suddenly pricked up, choked screams causing them to do so. Bakura felt his necklace react as it's magic was being utilised.

"Looks like that drunk is now learning the reason behind my actions. Good for him." His legs found ground on another rooftop, and he looked towards the horizon. The pale shade of orange and yellow signalled that sunrise was close, and so the start of a new day.

"It's light already?" Bakura frowned, as he swooped down quickly to take shelter under the awakening city

_Shame, the fun was just beginning._


End file.
